Destiny's McKeller Flash Fiction Stories
by Destiny Brighthope
Summary: Response to Koinekid and DaniWilder's flash fiction challenge. Latest story: The Morning After Pt 2 of 5, a follow up to Destiny's steamy TAG TO TRIO.
1. Silent Visitor

Disclaimer

_MGM owns Stargate: Atlantis_

_Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'._

_This is a response to Koinekid and DaniWilder's flash fiction challenge. It's also the first story I've posted that isn't M-rated. Imagine that. By the way, this is 300 words exactly._

_Summar__y: A special someone enlivens Jennifer's boring day in the infirmary._

* * *

**McKeller Flash Fiction:**

**Silent Visitor**

_**by**_

**Destiny Brighthope**

Her eyes fluttered, but with a concerted effort, Jennifer managed to keep them closed. Fingertips slid down the length of her bare arm, and she shivered. A glitch in the environmental controls had raised the temperature in her office by two, maybe three degrees. The heat wasn't unbearable, but she'd been forced to shed her light duty jacket and had slung it over the back of her chair. When the unseen fingers began their journey, her suspicion became aroused. _He _fiddled with the controls on purpose. The rascal.

Jennifer was further irritated when her silent visitor brushed aside her long, flowing hair. Didn't he know she'd worn it down in hopes of catching his eye? To simply sweep it away like—ooh! Thoughts of chastisement fled when his lips found that sensitive spot on her neck. His teeth grazed the tender flesh, and her breath hitched. "No, don't."

Her voice was barely audible, but the man moved on, peeling back the edge of her collar to continue his exploration. After awhile, he wound his arms round her waist and pulled her back against his chest. His contented sigh was the first sound Jennifer had heard him make other than the lip smacks that accompanied his kisses.

As if his (mostly) gentle touch hadn't been proof enough, the sigh confirmed his identity. She could have made sure at any time, but opening her eyes would have ruined the game. There was a heady excitement in not being _absolutely_ certain.

A wicked idea popped into her head. The man parted his lips to break his silence. Before he could, Jennifer moaned, "Oh, Carson."

For a moment, Rodney said nothing. Then, "That wasn't funny."

Opening her eyes, Jennifer nodded toward their reflection in the screen of her powered-down monitor. "Then why are you smiling?"

**The End**

* * *

_Thanks for posing the challenge, Dani and Kid. This was fun! Except for the editing to get the story down to 300 words. That was a chore. ;-)_


	2. Yogi Takes a Sick Day

Disclaimer

_MGM owns Stargate: Atlantis_

_Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'._

_This is a response to Koinekid and DaniWilder's flash fiction challenge. This installment is 298 words. Warning: don't read while eating._

_Summa__ry: Rodney McKay is a grumpy patient._

* * *

**McKeller Flash Fiction:**

**Yogi Takes a Sick Day**

_**by**_

**Destiny Brighthope**_**  
**_

"Jennifer, I won't say it again. Get out."

"That's a relief, Rodney, because I'm tired of hearing it."

He squirmed, adjusting his position in bed. "I don't want you here."

"That counts as saying it."

"Honey, just..." He sneezed violently. Covering his nose with one hand, he groped about the bedside table for a tissue.

Jennifer supplied one, and Rodney nodded his thanks. She placed a palm on his head to check his temperature.

"Don't you people have a rule against treating loved ones?"

"I'm not treating you, Rodney. I'm nursing you back to health." She stirred a bowl of chicken soup and lifted the spoon to his lips.

"Please," he said. "I don't want you seeing me like this."

"One. I'm a doctor. Two. I've seen you sicker. Three—"

"Not since we started dating, you haven't. It's beyond me how, after rummaging around in my guts, you can still find me sexy. You _do_, don't you?"

She nodded.

Rodney sighed. "I don't want that to change."

"I promise it won't."

"But—"

"Look, you're not up to sexual activity while you have the flu, and by the time it's over, I'll have put these images out of my head."

"Jennifer..."

"You're my big bear. That's not going to change because of a runny nose."

He snorted. "How about when I'm hacking up phlegm?"

"You mean _roaring_?"

"Coughing?"

"_Growling_," she corrected.

"Vomiting?"

She blew him a kiss. "Still my big bear."

"I stumped you on that one, huh?" Despite his bloodshot eyes and red nose, Rodney still managed to look smug.

"Congratulations, dear. You bested me with a puke joke."

**[end]**


	3. Of Fair Folk and Woodland Creatures

Disclaimer

_MGM owns Stargate: Atlantis._

_Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'._

_I didn't even try to keep this one under 300. Final word count is 412. Thanks to RoryFaller for a quick beta read._

_Summary: __John intercepts a naughty call meant for Rodney._

* * *

**McKeller Flash Fiction:**

**Of Fair Folk and Woodland Creatures**

_**by**_

**Destiny Brighthope**

"McKay, are you in here? My radio's on the fritz again."

A sour expression marred John's face as he crossed the threshold. Rodney had signed out to this lab but was nowhere to be seen. Biting back a curse, John strode to the only powered-up workstation and dropped into the chair. It was warm. With any luck, Rodney had only stepped away and would return soon.

There was a time John would have taken his malfunctioning equipment to the prickly scientist first, but since Rodney began seeing Jennifer, John had made it a point to go through the proper maintenance channels. Balancing a relationship with the demands of a more than full-time job wasn't easy, and John was determined not to make it tougher.

A blinking light caught his eye. Wherever Rodney had gone, he neglected to take his radio. John slipped the device around his ear and tapped the receive button. He was about to answer the hail when a silky smooth voice with just the hint of an accent purred, "What are you wearing?"

John coughed.

"Mmm, did I surprise you?"

_I'll say. Is that Jennifer? McKay, you lucky bastard._

John intended to respond but fell mute when Jennifer began to describe in great detail what _she _was wearing.

"...and it's sooo chilly in here." She assumed an innocent tone. "I _could_ cross the floor and get a sweater, but the bureau is so far away, and your sheets are so comfortable against my bare skin. I think you should..."

John's grin grew wider as she outlined her proposal. At long last he found his voice. "Tempting proposition, Doc."

"C-c-colonel?"

"I'll be sure to relay it to McKay."

She squeaked a hasty sign-off just before the doors swished open and Rodney reentered the lab. Between perusing a tablet and distractedly chewing on a power bar, he still spared enough attention to snap at John to get out of his chair.

Ignoring the command, John said, "Big plans tonight?"

"Yep, recalibrating the long range sensors, reviewing our scans of the latest solar flares, and..." Rodney furrowed his brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Maybe you should tune up the environmental controls. While you were out I fielded a call from the barracks level." John handed over Rodney's radio, and at his puzzled expression, explained, "Apparently, your 'pretty little pixie' needs her 'big bear' to keep her warm."

**The End**

* * *

_This story ties unofficially to the universe established in DaniWilder's "Rodney McKay Runs the Help Desk." It follows my stories: "A Bird in the Hand" and "Tag to Rodney McKay Runs the Help Desk." That M-rated story is at long last finished. Read at your own peril (but only if you're old enough). I'm told it's kind of hot. ;-)_


	4. The Morning After 1 of 5

_MGM owns SGA_

_Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'_

* * *

**Stargate: Atlantis**

**THE MORNING AFTER**

_**By Destiny Brighthope**_

_A tag to the author's previous M-Rated story _

_TAG TO TRIO_

**-1-**

**Jennifer**

"I'm fully capable of lifting a fork," Rodney groused. "My hands aren't _that_ injured."

Rodney was in a huff, and Jennifer was a little disappointed that last night's activities—not to mention this morning's—hadn't made him a little nicer. But if she wanted a perfectly nice guy, she wouldn't have slept with the infamous Rodney McKay.

"You overexerted yourself yesterday saving two damsels in distress—" Herself and Colonel Carter "—and I didn't help matters by dragging you back to my quarters and keeping you up all night."

"Oh, you definitely helped matters." Rodney's mood brightened, and he accepted the forkful of pasta she was offering.

So, that was how to placate him. She would need to learn the ins and outs of soothing her temperamental genius if she meant this relationship to last. _Relationship._ The very word sent a thrill down her spine. A day before, a single date with the head of science seemed an impossible dream.

She almost died when Rodney revealed that he'd considered proposing to his ex-girlfriend. When he just as quickly admitted things were over between them, Jennifer felt new life course through her and vowed to pursue McKay if she ever made it out of that mine.

Then she almost died for real, and only Rodney's strong, sure hands at the other end of a rope saved her from certain death. Her shrieks not to let go were met with a confident promise that he never would. (That last part might have been in her mind.) Shaken by her brush with death, she seized the day by seizing McKay.

Fear and an overindulgence in alcohol were the perfect recipe for a one-night stand, but so far, Rodney gave every indication of being open to something more. If only she managed not to screw things up.

**Coming Tomorrow: **

**Ronon**

**

* * *

**_Three hundred words exactly. Partly inspired by **DaniWilder'**s Discovery Series. Thanks to **RoryFaller** for a quick beta read.  
_


	5. The Morning After 2 of 5

Spoilers for _Quarantine _and _Trio_.

_MGM owns SGA_

_Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'_

* * *

**Stargate: Atlantis**

**THE MORNING AFTER**

_**By Destiny Brighthope**_

_A tag to the author's previous M-Rated story _

_TAG TO TRIO_

**-2-**

**Ronon**

A knot swelled in Ronon's gut as he watched Jennifer feed McKay. She sat beside him at the table, something she never did when lunching with the Satedan.

"Hey, weren't you and Keller—you know?" Sheppard made a crude gesture with his knife and fork.

Ronon glared at him.

"Sorry. Maybe they're not..." Sheppard trailed off as Jennifer thumbed sauce from the corner of their teammate's mouth and sucked gently on her finger. McKay whispered to her, and she looked both pleased and embarrassed by what he said.

Ronon resented the sympathetic smile on Sheppard's face. People tended to dismiss him as a stoic, unfeeling warrior. His team leader knew better, and Ronon despised him for it.

He wondered if things might be different had the moment he and Jennifer shared during quarantine not been interrupted. If, when the doors opened, he had accepted the kiss she freely offered, would he be sitting beside her in McKay's place?

McKay had wrested the fork away from Jennifer and was trying to feed her. Though resistant, she smiled and made no attempt to shrug his arm off her shoulders.

Disgusted, Ronon pushed his tray aside. As much as he liked Jennifer, he could never have made such a public spectacle of himself. Perhaps a deep kiss after a hard-fought battle, but this? He shuddered.

"Want to hit the basketball court later?" Sheppard said. "You and me versus Parrish and Zelenka?"

Ronon shook his head. He didn't need to trounce a couple of scientists to feel better. He was grateful to Jennifer. She'd stirred feelings he thought long dead and shown him he could love again. Just not her. And that was okay.

"Let's take McKay out to celebrate instead." The Satedan gave Jennifer one last look and grinned. "Unless he has plans already."

**Next: Katie  
**

* * *

_Three hundred words exactly. Thanks to **RoryFaller** for a beta read.  
_


End file.
